


Struck By Your Electric Love

by valterstruck



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Ableist Language, BASED on the feudalism system of Middle Age, BASED on the homage ceremony between a vassal and his Lord, Even is a knight, Insomnia, Isak feels pressured and confused a lot, Isak is a Lord, Isak is lonely, Isak overthinks a lot, Isak's POV, Isak's personal one, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Illness, Mentions of Death, Mysterious!Even, Pining, Soft!Isak, but only mentions of it, grumpy!isak, he loves Even's ocean blue eyes, innocent!Isak, set in the medieval times, there will be Even POV, will add many more tags as the story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valterstruck/pseuds/valterstruck
Summary: Isak is the heir of a great land and servants with the responsibility of taking care of it all.Even is a knight who offers himself to be Isak's loyal servant and protectoror the medieval vassal/Lord au no one asked for but I wrote anyway





	Struck By Your Electric Love

**Author's Note:**

> Halla! So basically this au idea came from what I had to study for my history exam. I read a lot about how things happened and were made of in the medieval times. I won't be getting into many details in the story, since I'm just a humble student and the research I do to write it is very superficial. But you are welcomed to correct me on anything because. The same thing goes to correcting my English, I'm brazilian so you might find some mistakes in the punctuation and in the grammar. If you do, please let me know.
> 
>  
> 
> For those who aren't familiar, the vassal/Lord relationship is basically a man who's also a noble but a warrior/knight who pledges loyalty and submits himself to a Lord who holds possession of lands and properties, and receives payment with a piece of his land or money. The bond between them lasts both of their lifetimes or until one of them breaks it. The knight became the Lord's vassal and his man, who calls his Lord his suzerain. This accord between them is settled in a ceremony called homage in which they seal it with a kiss.

Insomnia made yet another night sleepless for Isak, causing him to be awake and uneasily rolling on his mattress, trying to lay on a position comfortable enough so he could relax his body and fall asleep. In this specific night, he is both mentally and physically tired enough after his not so exciting birthday party, a commemoration that required hard work of several servants and knights. Nobles from feuds nearby and even from far came and greeted Isak on the celebration of this 18 years old. He didn't know or barely knew most of the guests, but greeted and talked to them all anyway. Talking to several people about politics and economic issues had tired him out quickly, but his sleeplessness insisted. 

 

Deep down, he knew he would never be able to find a good enough position to sleep on, or a bed comfortable enough or blankets or pillows fluffy or comforting enough. Blankets made of wolf or bear skin and mattresses filled up with feather or wool weren't going to solve the main cause of his sleeping problem. He has had this for a while now, but it has become clearly worse since the death of his father. His dad, a rich nobleman Lord of the the greatest feud, passed away three weeks before that night with the disease that spread fast and left dark marks on the wounds after the deseased had died. His father was kept isolated for weeks before he passed away and treated by the healers and some servants of the feud. Such efforts weren't enough to keep him alive much longer. 

 

His death meant to Isak that he was now Lord Valtersen, owner of a feud and servants he had no idea how rule over or command. He also had the adicional that his mother suffered from an illness that, just like the one his father had, did not seem to have cure. The difference was that it was not a disease that affected one's body, but one's mind, and it was not lethal, but chronic. He had been explained that his mother's illness made her have what they called episodes that were considered dangerous, so when he was younger he used to be pushed from her and said that she was sick and he could not be in her presence otherwise he would “catch” it. His mother was also kept from other people during her worse times. Isak knew that rumors of her being possessed or a which were going around his family's land for a long time, which made him even sadder. But despite their growing fear originated by their beliefs, they all had to obey the Lord's orders to keep her from others during her “tormented” times. But it did not stop rumors that the Lord's wife had gone crazy and was kept in her chamber so she would not spread her devilish disease to the feud.

 

Even as a child, he feared for his mother and cried, scared of what could happen to her, cried thinking when all of that would be over. He used to ask his father, who seemed each time more tired and distant his mother's episodes, what exactly was happening to her and how he could help. He received a short and emotionless answer saying that he should not bother about it for now and should instead take care of his learning to be a nobleman when he reached the age to be so. His father was not known for being a loving man, much less a loving father. He was known for spending his time commanding his servants, knights and his vassal and often traveling to meet other noblemen and discuss about the foreign invasions and other problems that were affecting both Lords and peasants. Isak had been used the lack of the present of his father since he was a child. With his mother's illness getting worse and his father getting more distant as he grew up, Isak felt alone.

 

He was used to finding comfort with his friends, Magnus and Jonas, who lived in the feuds nearby and his parents were allies with Isak's father. They had been friends since they were children, meaning that they were Isak's companies when his mother was not well and his father was not present. His childhood had been troubled and lonely but the presence of his friends whenever they were able to visit Isak at his castle had made it happier. Unfortunately, they could not be there all the time, and Isak was still lonely as a child and as a teenager. 

 

He felt it as the three of them grew older, his friends started changing his interests and being focused on the ladies of the court, daughters of great Lords that they'd meet at balls and celebrations. Isak knew that they all would have to get married so they could continue their families and keep their wealth at some point, but the whole idea of it made Isak feel uncomfortable and dislocated. Since he was a kid, he always felt like that life of a Lord who ruled over his land and commanded servants and made children with his wife was not the life he wanted to have. Both of his friends had been flirting with noble girls, bragging about it and turning it into a competition. Jonas was always the winner since Magnus was not the best at talking in conquering way. Isak sure trusts his friends, but he had always lied about his flirting abilities and the court girls he said he had talked with. He was scared of what they would say if he told then how he really felt. They were his only close friends and his parents had never been his safety place like his two friends were. He was scared what they think of him and if it would separate them. Especially Jonas, who had been closer to Isak and always held his hand through tough times and made him feel better. Isak could never lose their friendship. Jonas had always made Isak feel safe. 

 

Isak is laying on his chest, still attempting to sleep when he hears what sounds like the frontal gates of the fortress opening followed by horses neighing and men talking. He groans in discontentment and puts the his face on his pillow remembering what the arrival of those horsemen is about. As now Lord Valtersen, he needs a vassal to be his loyal servant and knight and give him military support when needed. The idea of having someone to help him was very welcoming, but he also saw it as more Lord obligations for him, because it was his duty to protect his land and the people who lived in it. 

 

Isak leaves the warm of his thick blanket made of wolf skin and climbs off his bed, walking barefoot until he reaches the window. He is still in his old room, not moving for the main room that belonged to his father. He can see part of the land that is now his from that window, making him feel nauseous and worried.

 

Looking down to search for the source of the sound, he sees from far a group of tired but young and good looking knights on horses wearing fancy plate armors and leather gloves and boots entering the main gates of his castle. They all carry swords and the first three ones wearing helmets. The two ones in the front, had dark hair and fair skin, the one with shorter hair talking loudly as he laughs at what appears to be his own joke, while the one with longer hair looks somewhere between unimpressed and unamused. The one that came behind them had dark skin and no hair. He rolls his sword from one hand to another and then greets two of the men who seemed to be welcoming them with a smile bright enough for Isak to see from that distance.

 

After the third one, Isak finds himself leaning over to try to take a closer look at the fourth and last knight of the group. The man is riding a white horse and his armor looks somehow shiner than the other's, with silver details. He was the only one wearing a helmet, so Isak can’t see his face, but his frame shows that the man is tall, slim but muscular and has long arms and legs. 

 

Isak looks at him like the more he started he would magically be able to take off his helmet. He wanted to see the face that belonged to such gracious but strong presence. He suddenly feels lighter and less worried, forgetting his problems that hadn't left his mind since his father had passed away.

 

He nearly falls off the window when the mysterious knight suddenly stops and turns his head up and looks straight in Isak's direction. He realises that his room’s window is the only one in the direction that the man is looking, so Isak's doubts that the man could be looking at someone or something else fade away. The three knights keep going and enter the castle while he keeps staring at Isak from far but he can feel still feel the man's intense gaze. He swears, even from this much distance, he can see a pair of ocean blue shining eyes from under his helmet, staring up at him, making him feel exposed and automatically timid under the thin but expensive fabric of his sleeping tunic and underpants, but not in a way that scared him or made him want to hide himself or feel uncomfortable and look away.

 

A yell from closer to where the man stands is heard and then he breaks his gaze and quickly turns back and rides his horse in the same direction as the other knights went. Isak looks down until he can't see him anymore. 

 

He feels the chill morning breeze hit his body under his undergarments and moves away from the window. 

 

The reality hits him when he looks back at him room and remembers his current situation and what he is going to have to go through today. Crawling back to under his blanket, he pushes away those thoughts and concentrates on what had just happened. Why was that man up at him? Does he know who Isak is? Why was he the only one wearing a helmet? Why did he make Isak feel like he took a weight off his back only with his gaze? Curiosity, doubt and excitement grew stronger and stronger in his thoughts.

 

The boy is interrupted by his room’s door being opened, him still under his soft and warm covers. From behind it came Eskild, his servant who had been working at his family’s feud as Isak’s personal counselor since Isak was 15, holding a tray with his breakfast on it. 

 

“Good morning, My Lord. It is past your usual time to get up, so I decided to come up and check if you were fine and bring your breakfast.” Eskild says entering the room.

 

“Eskild, it is not that late in the day, and I am not hungry.”

 

“With all due respect, my Lord, but you look like you could you use a meal and the rest of the day to try to sleep, still no luck with that?”

 

“No. I haven’t slept for a single minute. I’m tired but I am not able to” Isak answers and sits on on the bed while Eskild places the tray beside him.

 

“I hope you are not tired enough for today, though. You have something important you have to deal with as a Lord, my Lord.”

 

“I know, Eskild. I would not have forgotten it. I will get ready after breakfast.” Isak answers getting a fruit from the tray.

 

“I will be waiting for you outside, my Lord.” He announces and leaves. 

 

Despite not being hungry, he finishes his food and gets up from his bed, looks down from the window once again and goes to get ready.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

He dresses himself with gray trousers and a red tunic tied around with a leather belt, the same material of his boots. He puts on his head his golden crown with golden leaves that symbolises his new Lord status. He the unsheathed sword that belonged to his father and ties it to under his belt.

 

Leaving his room, he walks on the hallway and turns left heading to what used to be his mother and deceased father's room. He approaches the door and opens just enough so he can see that his mother is still lying asleep on the bed.

 

Seeing her sleep always sets Isak to feel both relieved and worried, his feelings divided and confused. He gives in to the strongest one in this moment that makes him close the door gently and let her be asleep and unperturbed. 

 

He walks down the hall and starts walking down the stairs that lead to the main room of the castle. The room is full the nobles that stayed to watch the upcoming ceremony and some servants that worked in the castle and counselors. He spotted his noble friends, Jonas and Magnus. They were all already positioned looking at the altar with the throne that belonged to the Lord of the castle, that is now Isak.

 

He had already sat on that throne before, when he was nominated the main Lord, a week after his father's funeral. He felt uncomfortable and anxious up there, hoping that the ceremony would be over already. Today, he feels a strange yet exciting feeling about this participar ceremony. He does not feel ready to take responsibility of protection of his land, but he sure is excited and a bit nervous to meet the man who would became his most loyal servant and protector. He would became Isak's personal protector and surrender himself to him for the rest of both of their lives. 

 

He walks and greets with a nod who lowers their heads and greets him with “my Lord” and walks to his throne with Eskild beside him, hearing the loud chatter that filled the room before he arrived decrease to silence. He sees Sana, one of his loyal friends who was nominated by him to lead the ceremony, standing beside his throne in a dark blue long-sleeved dress with silver details. He looks at her and nods, giving her the permission to start the ceremony.

 

“Thank you all Lords and Ladies for your present here today. The ceremony of royal homage starts now.” Sana announces to the room and the main doors of the castle open. 

 

The first two knights to enter are the same ones Isak saw first from his room’s window, but they look clean and dressed in his parade armors, both with a serious expression on their faces. The third one to come in is immediately recognized by Isak as the third knight seen by him earlier that morning, his armor also looking fancier than the one he was wearing before. Isak watches it all unamused until he sees the the last one to come forward. 

 

Isak sits up on his throne and stares breathlessly at the man who is walking towards him.

 

The first thing he notices is his eyes. The same blue ones he saw under the helmet. He is taller than he looked and his torso and legs longer than they seemed from far. His armor is shiner and the most beautiful amongst the group of knights. Isak suddenly forgets where he is and the people around him looking at the man's face and hair, the second being slicked back in a blond tone not too light, darker than Isak's. The blue ocean eyes are featured by a sharp jawline and a long nose, under it lips plumped that made Isak forget and remember everything in half a second, looking at those kissable lips and remembering that he is about to kiss them, which brings him back.

 

The the first one, with the short dark hair, kneels down in front of Isak and greets him with “my Lord” and Isak vaguely wonders how many times he hears those words since he woke up. The next ones do the same and go stand side by side a little far from a group of nobles on the right. All this while the blonde knight stares at him and walks at a slower pace until he kneels down in front of him, much closer than the other ones, making Isak looks his breath once again.

 

He breaks the gaze lowering his head.

 

“My Lord” He says and Isak almost shudders at his deep and hoarse voice.

 

“I, Lord and knight Bech Næsheim, came from far to offer you my services and pledge to you my loyalty, submission, protection and military support when and if needed. I sudderender and am obedient to you, my Lord, from this day until the day I die.” He says with his head down and joined hands, still on his knees.

 

Isak gets lost on the man's voice and forgets how this is supposed to proceed. He gathers himself and tries to concentrate on his part of the ceremony as he hears the room fill with silence. 

 

He stands up and unsheathes his sword and moves it until the tip of it's blade gently touches the knights left shoulder.

 

“I, Lord Valtersen, accept you and nominate you my vassal and my man, until death separates us.” Isak says while he moves the sword above the man's head to his right shoulder.

 

He then turns to Eskild, who he didn't even notice was now standing by him with a yellow dandelion placed on the palms of his hands. He takes it moves forward to give his new vassal.

 

Their hands touch while Isak puts the dandelion on his hands and cups them with his own, feeling the soft and warm of the other man's skin that he could easily get used to. It transfers to him a feeling of ease and safety, making him not ever want to let go.

 

And then Isak hears Sana's voice, knowing what's next.

 

“By the power invested in me, I declare you, Bech Næsheim, vassal of Lord Valtersen, a bond that will carry for both of your lifetimes. You can now seal the accord.” She finishes.

 

Isak doesn't think when he leans forward and sees the kneeled man in front of him bring his blue gaze back to his face but then they are close enough that the knight closes his eyes and Isak's eyes go immediately to his plump lips. The space between them closes as Isak closes his eyes and everything stops.

 

He had kissed some girls before in attempts to act the way same as his friends, but he never felt anything as his friends described it was supposed to be.

 

The room continues dead silent but Isak is almost sure that if a battle broke down in it he wouldn't notice. He felt the soft skin of his vassal’s lips touch his own and forgets it all once again. The moment lasts longer than it was supposed to, turning into a frame of a scene that Isak did not expect earlier that morning when he looked down from his window.

 

A scene that Isak wishes could continue but with both of them placed somewhere else, without the room filled with nobles and servants watching. He starts bringing himself back and hesitantly pulls away from the kiss, opening his eyes slowly and leaning back. He sees that the ocean blue eyes have now a darker color making his gaze more intense, feeling his cheeks heat up and letting go of the man's hand.

 

He gets on his feet and brings his hand up holding the dandelion and breaks the gaze making a final reverence to Isak, walking to go stand beside his companions. Isak walks back and sits on his throne and immediately feels the gaze stronger than all the other stares in the room back at him.

 

Sana announces the homage is about to start between Jonas and his new vassal. Isak glances at him and looks away many times as the man continues to stare at him until the ceremony is over.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment what you think of it!! :)


End file.
